The present invention is related to a kind of safety sinker and more particularly to the one which will be rapidly disconnected from a fish line when it is retained by something in the water during fishing.
Fishing was an activity to catch fish for a living in ancient times. It has become an activity not only for living but also for sport. It is also a good way to help one get rid of the mundane affairs. However, one may feel disappointed if one's fishing tackle is damaged during fishing. It is commonly happened that a sinker is squeezed in between somethings in the water during fishing. When one is encountering this problem the only way one can do is to cut off the fish line. When a fish line is cut off, the connected sinker, fishing hook and float etc., must be given up at the same time to cause big loss to the user. If no any spares available, one shall have to stop enjoying fishing.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide such a safety sinker which will be automatically disconnected from a fish line when it is squeezed in between somethings in the water during fishing so as to permit collection of fish line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a safety sinker which can be efficiently connected to a fish line.